As shown in FIG. 1, a frictional-type banknote separating device of a conventional financial self-service equipment includes a banknote supporting plate 01, a reference plate 02, a banknote pressing plate 03, and a banknote separating wheel 04 and a feeding wheel 05 which are both formed with a high frictional portion and are exposed outside the banknote supporting plate 01 and arranged opposite to the banknote pressing plate 03, and a reverse wheel 06 arranged opposite to the feeding wheel 05. When a stack of banknotes is put into a placement space 101 for banknotes to be separated, the banknote pressing plate 03 is raised up under the action of a power device (not shown), when the banknotes are to be separated, the power device no longer restricts the banknote pressing plate 03, and the banknote pressing plate 03 falls freely towards the banknote supporting plate 01 under its own weight, thereby applying a pressing force to the stack of banknotes, the gravities of the banknote pressing plate 03 and the stack of banknotes together provide a frictional force for banknotes separation. The banknote separating wheel 04 conveys the stack of banknotes towards the feeding wheel 05, and the banknotes are separated one by one and then are conveyed along a banknotes separating direction 102 under the action of the reverse wheel 06.
However, the conventional frictional-type banknotes separating mechanisms have following defects due to the limitations of its own structure, that the self-weight of the banknote pressing plate is constant, and as the quantity of the whole stack of banknotes to be separated continuously reduces during banknotes separating process, self-weight of the whole stack of banknotes is reduced continuously, such that a normal pressure provided to the banknote separating frictional wheel is also reduced continuously, however, changing of the frictional force for banknotes separating will cause the banknotes separating performance unstable.